Happily Ever After
by Ronishi
Summary: Sakura and Li haven't seen eachother in a long time. But when they finally do, it seems that their old friendship is harder to keep now. Sakura sees something and leaves. Now Li and Sakura have to find the right road to live a Happily Ever After.


Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

A Goodbye Kiss

* * *

Diclaimer - This is my first CCS story, which in Canada is CC. So there ARE a few different names in here, which I will clear up later. I don't own CCS, or CC, but....but nothing I guess. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked, her voice full of alarm. 

Li nodded. He looked around at where they were at. Sitting on the lip of a fountain that was making soft sounds as the crickets chirped, breaking all the silence.

"My mother is expecting me back in Hong Kong. And I don't know when we're coming back." he responded sadly.

"So you might not come back at all?" Sakura asked. "When you do come back and it's late, what if we can't see eachother because we won't be in school anymore?"

"It won't be that long." Li whispered. "We're only 11. There are still plenty of years to come. I'll know where to find you."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Li inturpted her, as he lowered his head, he said,

"But then again, I might not come back at all."

Sakura put he hand on his lap. They both blushed. "But, but you need to help me. I need your help."

Li shoved her hand off. "What do you need my help for? All the cards have been captured and you have passed Eli....I mean Clow Read's tests. There is nothing left for me to help you with."

"Then what about Meilin?" asked Sakura. "You're leaving her here too?"

Li shrugged. "Meilin is coming with me, but we arn't going to be seeing eachother for a few years. Her parents want to take her training. And where....is unavailable to me."

"So that's it huh?" Asked Sakura. She faced the ground, not looking at Li, as a tear drop fell to her feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Li, leaning over to see. But Sakura jumped up and smiled.

"Nothing!" she said casually. "I hope you have a good time in China!" she wiped her eyes. "I have to go home, Tory will be worried."

Li stood up. "Tory's never worried. But I think I have to go too."

Sakura looked at him in the eye. "So when are you leaving?"

"In one week."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked around the air port. So today was it. Li was going back to China, and she might have never see him again. 

She sniffled as she leaned on Madison's shoulder. She looked around, everyone had come to bid Li farewell. There was Chelsea, Nicky, Rita, even _Zach_ had come. Tory and Julian had come too. Figures because Tory never like Li.

But everyone had grown onto him in the past while. He was leaving. Here was Sakura, watching Li and Meilin get their tickets. It would be less than an hour before he'd be gone.

"It's okay Sakura." Rita said as she sat down beside her. Chelsea and Nicky followed.

"It's not the end of the world." Nicky said. Madison nodded in agreement.

"You know." said Zach from a distance. "Airplanes are truely facinating. Did you know that they were invented by the Wright Brothers back in the early 1900's?" he nodded. "It's true."

Chelsea sweatdropped. "Come on Zach. Be serious." as she grabbed his ear and dragged him off.

Sakura didn't pay attention. As if she was off in her own world. She watched Li as he talked to the agent about his tickets.

She widened her eyes as a happy face popped into her view.

"Julian...." she murmured and sighed.

"Hard to lose a close friend huh?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Sakura nodded. She had always thought of Li as a friend. But it was too late to think otherwise.

"Master Showran."

Sakura lifted her head and saw (that dude's name who takes care of Li and Meilin.) Meilin nodded as she grabbed the tickets and they ran off.

"Well." said Tory. "We should go off and see Li off at the departing gates."

Madison stood up. "Hey Sakura, you coming?" she had her video camera in her hand, recording what was going on.

Sakura shook her head and snapped back into reality. "Right Madison. I'm coming." she flashed a smile and ran off after them. Madison sighed.

"Well here it is guys." Li said. The first words he had said all day.

Meilin waved goodbye and hugged all her friends as she ran behind the gate.

"Bye guys!" she called as she rushed behind the gate.

Li stepped up to Sakura. "I guess this is it huh." he whispered. It wasn't really a questino.

Sakura could feel hot tears rolling down her face. "So after this you won't come back."

Li faced away and shrugged. "I doubt it."

they both paused once an announcment had come on, saying their plane was to depart soon.

"I have to go now." Li said, still not facing Sakura. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura called. She ran after him and blocked his path. They both flushed. "I want to......" without saying any other words, she leaned forward and pecked Li on the lips. Li blushed even harder.

Sakura smiled, wiping away any visible tears.

"Goodbye Li." she whispered.

Li nodded, smiling for the first time that day, then walked away with out saying anyother words.

Sakura smiled, watching the giant silver bird take into flight. She knew that she would never forget Li.

And he would never forget her.

* * *

Me: Wow, so there's the first chapter to my very first CCS story. I'll just clear out a few names......

Madison - Tomoyo

Chelsea - Sakura's friends with the braids.

Nicky - The friend with the short hair and glasses

Rita - the one with the cool hair

Zach - Chelsea's no-it-all cousin.

Tory - Sakura's brother

Julian - His friend - or Yue.

Me: I hope I didn't miss any, please R&R!!


End file.
